


Ridiculous Notions

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyson asks Ike to teach him swordplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Notions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written - ??  
> Originally posted March 3rd, 2012
> 
> Prompt: 'Reyson gets the ridiculous notion that he should at least learn to hold a sword in his 'human' form, since he can't protect himself any other way.'

Ike nearly dropped the bag of flour he was supposed to be delivering to Mist when he rounded a corner to see Reyson awkwardly swinging a small rapier around a bit like a child would wield a sword made of sticks, only perhaps Reyson was not that skilled. Remembering their conversation about just how easily Reyson was injured, Ike opened his mouth to say something just as Reyson turned enough to realize he was being watched.

"I thought it might be prudent to learn how to at least have some idea about protecting myself when I can't be in the air," Reyson said as he struck what was apparently supposed to be a battle stance.

Ike set the flour down on a barrel and silently reached for his own sword before thinking better of it - he'd likely break Reyson's hand just by knocking the rapier from it and he didn't want to have to make an extra trip to see Rhys if he didn't have to.

Instead he silently walked around to Reyson's side and gently reached to reposition Reyson's arms and grip, bumping his legs in the right direction as softly as he could before frowning.

"Hmm."

The obvious method would be to stand behind Reyson and reposition from there, hands on his hands and body against his, making him go through the correct movements. But Reyson's wings were a deterrent to that.

A few more adjustments - ignoring the soft shivers Reyson made when he was being touched - and Ike was finally pleased.

"Better," he said as he looked Reyson over.

"Better?" Reyson asked with a slight laugh. "I apparently had it all wrong."

"Could you hit someone like that, though?" Ike asked as he hopped up onto the barrel beside the one containing the flour.

Reyson swung the rapier once before gently tapping it against the ground. He frowned.

"Probably not," he admitted. "The impact against a sword like yours would be painful in a multitude of ways."

Still, he swung a few more times before smiling and walking over to Ike.

"I just can't help wanting to be more useful," Reyson said. Ike reached out for the rapier and it was surrendered quickly.

"Why don't you help Mist with lunch, then," Ike suggested as he glanced at the bag of flour. "It shouldn't be too heavy for you."

Nodding, Reyson took the flour, sneezing once when a bit poofed out the end as he hoisted it up onto his shoulder.

"Lead on," Reyson said as Ike slid off of the barrel. Ike couldn't help but watch Reyson as they walked towards Mist's cook tent - he knew everyone in the camp who'd met Reyson was enthralled by him in some way or another, but Reyson put off a strong enough aura to keep most of them away.

Yet, Ike realized, he'd just been touching Reyson and Reyson hadn't done anything to protest.

"Ike?"

Ike blinked and looked up at Reyson, who was a few steps ahead. He hadn't even noticed that he'd stopped dead.

"I'm sorry I touched you without asking," Ike said quickly and hurried onward. Mist's tent was in view and once inside, she was bound to get their combined attention. "That must have been uncomfortable."

"No," Reyson replied after a quiet moment. "I quite enjoyed that. Perhaps you can give me another lesson?."

Ike nodded, a little curious just what Reyson would have in mind, if not swordplay. But certainly, considering the look Reyson was giving him, he would have no qualms in finding out.


End file.
